Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-energy and high pressure, hydraulic, pneumatic engine which operates without using gasoline or diesel, thus avoiding discharge of harmful substance or gas and pollution, and the hydraulic oil recycles and reuses repeatedly, thus obtaining environmental protection.
And the high pressure gas forces the hydraulic oil so as to circulate the hydraulic oil, and the communication of the high pressure and the low pressure matches with the circulation space of the fluid operation to produce the torque, hence four strokes cycle of intake, compression, combustion and exhaust are not required.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional engine structure contains fuel oils (such as gasoline and diesel) used as power source of the conventional engine structure in four strokes cycle of intake, compression, combustion and exhaust so as to drive engine. However, the environmental awareness enhances and the source of the fuel oil will be consumed one day. Thus, searching new energy as power or designing new design is an importance issue.
Another conventional engine contains multiple valve sets so as to provide gas to a cylinder, to press, to burst, and to discharge the gas. Accordingly, the conventional engine is complicated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.